


Up Against The Wall

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some dry humping in public





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The pub was dark and practically deserted. There was a drunk sitting at the bar, fighting staying awake, his head nodding back and forth, eyes drooping. There was also a young couple sitting in the corner booth, arms around each other, quietly talking, giggling and kissing.

 

The song 'Cry To Me" by Solomon Burke was softly playing in the background. 

 

A low, muffled groan whispered through the air. In the far corner of the bar, in a shroud of darkness, shadows hiding their presence, was another couple.

 

Jared's large hand slid across the slight curve of Jensen's ass and down the outside of his thigh, cupping underneath the bend of his knee, lifting his leg up to his lover's waist. Jared pressed his body firmly against Jensen's slightly smaller frame, his warm, hot body covering - no, enveloping, Jensen's.

 

Jensen closed his eyes tight as Jared humped hard against him, his back smacking against the wall, a low moan escaping his lips. Jared pulled his face from the crook of Jensen's neck where he'd been sucking and biting - marking him. 

 

"Open your eyes," Jared practically growled, his voice low and gruff. "Jensen, open your eyes."

 

Jensen moaned, his head smacking against the wall, back arching as a muffled "Uh," escaped his lips.

 

"Jensen," Jared whispered again.

 

Jensen opened his eyes, bright emerald green orbs, clear as glass, stared back at him.

 

"That's my boy," he whispered, his smile wide and sexy. Jared pressed their lips together, his tongue slipping inside his mouth. Jared's body rocked hard against him, their erections pressing hard against the denim – the fabric tented. 

 

Jensen pulled their bodies closer together with the leg that was wrapped around Jared's waist. Jared groaned deeply, his mouth seeking out the reddish- purple spot and sunk his teeth against his flesh.

 

"Jay..." Jensen whispered as his lips rubbed gently against the soft sideburns along Jared's face. He rubbed his nose against the soft facial hair, his face slowly lifting as his lips ghosted across it again. 

 

"Nuhhhh, uh - God..." Jared panted as he thrust hard against Jensen's body, his stiff cock rubbing along the V of Jensen's groin and down across his lover's erection.

 

Jared slipped his hand around to Jensen's ass, his hand sliding slowly inside the back of his jeans and into his underwear. His long digit slid along the crack of his ass and down, circling the puckered entrance. Jensen thrust hard against Jared's body at the feel of his finger teasing him.

 

"God Jay..." he moaned, as Jared's finger dipped inside his body. Jensen clenched his eyes shut and thrust hard against Jared, his back arching away from the wall. More low groans and "Uh's" filled the air as the gentle beat of the song wafted through the room. 

 

Jared's body kept perfect timing with the music, his body swaying slightly side to side - barely moving, then thrusting his cock against Jensen's with each strong beat in the song. Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck, his mouth seeking out the abused flesh already so wet, purple and swollen. He bit down again just as his finger plunged inside Jensen's warm body once more. Jensen stiffened, eyes tight, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He bit down so hard that he tasted blood just as Jared's teeth broke the soft flesh of his neck, the copper warmth flooding Jared's tongue. Jensen's body shuddered as his orgasm raced through his system, his thick cream spilling in his pants, a darkened damp stop slowly starting to appear.

 

Feeling Jensen shudder pushed Jared over the edge – his own body starting to shake uncontrollably as he came. He pressed his mouth to Jensen’s neck to muffle his cries.

 

Jensen felt Jared’s body weight press harder against him. He chuckled as he gently pushed Jared up, his hands coming out of the back of Jensen’s jeans. “You ok?”

 

“Barely. Ready to get outta here?” Jared said pressing his lips to Jensen’s.

 

“Yeah. You, me, home, naked and sweaty – in like ten minutes.”

 

They made it home in five.

 

~ end


End file.
